Dixon's Hate Tails
by Steelcry
Summary: Nicole gets a haircut along with the rest of the group by Lori. Carl thinks she would look cute in pig tails; wanting to make the kid smile she has Lori help her put them in. What no one expects is the immediate hostility Daryl shows upon seeing the new tails. DarylxOC Simple one-shot, hope you at least smile.


**(Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Walking Dead. Only thing I can claim is Nicole and this story…)**

**This was inspired by Rinmaru Games "Your Mange" pages. I was fiddling around trying to find a good avatar/doll creator for my OC and stumbled upon Rinmaru site needless to say I had some fun. Although I find the hair styles annoying because most don't match up well and it's slightly hard to find the same one for every page. It's still a good creator in the long run.**

**Oh also when you see _italic_ words it means the person is thinking this.**

**Please don't be harsh if ya leave a comment, I know I'm not the greatest writer out there. Hence why this will be the first posting I make since joining . So on with the story then!**

* * *

Nicole or Storm as most called her; hadn't had a haircut in over a year and that was before the outbreak. Now she really couldn't tell you how long it's been; time is funny like that. When one is surviving you don't really think about the date, you just start to notice the change in weather and the color of things. She's guessing its somewhere around October or November; it's colder now and the leaves are changing colors.

Its Lori who starts the cutting spree, she asks Carl if he would like a haircut. Who knew a simple question could spark a rash of begging. So one by one the group gets their hair cut; or in T-dogs case, a shave. When its Storm's turn she questions if she should just cut it super short. When Coral suggests she do it with gleam in her eye, Storm has second thoughts.

In the end she simply has a trim, as she fiddles with it Carl suggests she put in pig tails. "You would look really cute in them I think." He says in a soft tone. Storm wanting to see Carl smile agrees and Lori helps her.

The group is all smiles when Daryl returns from a quick shower; he notes their now much shorter hair. "Daryl! Lori is cutting hair…." Rick trails off looking over the hunters shoulder in surprise. "Well don't you look adorable, Storm!" Rick grins. The hunter turns, in a flash the inquisitive look vanishes to replace with one of anger.

Storm beamed at Rick only to see the look Daryl is now giving her. _"Wow! Hostile much?!" _She unknowingly retreats behind Lori a bit. "Daryl?" Lori questions as the hunter advances. Before anyone can say a thing Daryl has Storm over his shoulder and walking out of the room.

"Well, guess he likes the school girl look, huh?" T-dog leers.

* * *

"Daryl Dixon put me down! AND don't you dare fart!" Came the squawk of the young woman as Daryl walked down the corridor. "Quit it." He snips at her as she smacks him in the back and squirms around. "Put me down and I wiiilll- HEY!" He easily maneuvers her so she is now in his arms. "If you drop me I swear I'll use you as a scratching post!" He simple glares at her or more so her hair…

He sets her down; herding her back against the wall he speaks "Take'em out." With wide eyes and a blush forming on her cheeks she tries to think of what he means by that. "Wha-" Throat suddenly dry, she licks her lips and tries again. "What do you mean, take what out?" His glare softens as he gently tugged on one of the offending tails.

"My pig tails? That's what has you being all caveman like?" He simply scowls. Storm sighs and fiddles with the tie in her hair to a remove it. _"One more odd quirk that makes up Daryl Dixon."_ She smiles softly up at him once her hair is down. "Better?" She questions. He lets out the pleased growl like hum of his and pulls her into a demanding kiss.

* * *

She never did find out why he doesn't like pig tails. He seems fine with every other hair style and he doesn't care if one of the other women has them. T-dog informs her it's the school girl look, Rick doesn't know what to tell her; he still things she looks adorable in them. And no one else has any ideas either.

So now days whenever he gets into one of his moods and ignores her and everyone else; she places her hair into pig tails. T-dog leers, Rick and Carl can't stop smiling, and everyone else looks on in amusement. When she is spotted by Daryl and whisked away, she doesn't demand to be put down, she simply smiles and waits. After she is released she quickly removes the offending tails and wraps her arms around his neck whispering. "Hey there, Big bad, I missed you."

* * *

**So ends a little snippet of Storm's life.**

**Why does Daryl hate pig tails on his girl? No clue… No really, I haven't a clue! Although, I would like to hear your thoughts on it, so leave a review and maybe I'll write another little moment in the life of Storm.**

**Ah yeah the claws comment; she wears a set of claw like gauntlets. These things are sharp and they are deadly; especial to a squishy decomposing corpse.**

**And if ya is wondering about the "Big Bad" comment well… maybe I'll post how this nickname for Daryl came about if enough people want to know…**

**Question if ya do want another snippet of Storm's life with the TWD crew I need to know what ya want me to officially call her. Cause as it stands she's got alot names depending on who's talking to her and "I" can keep'em straight but what about you?**

**Her full name is Nicole F Castion (Like Bastion only with a C instead of B this is still a questionable thing I haven't decided yet.) The cast (Other OCs including) would call her (depending on who's talking to her) Nick/Nicy or Storm (Storm being her childhood nickname) on the other hand the Dixon brothers find her to be a lost puppy most of the time. So they end up calling her Pup/Puppy 90% of the time. The other 10% of the time is Nicole or Cole. Now should I clip out Storm or Nicole (and any shorten versions of it) or should I keep'em all? Pup will stay it's a key thing to my OC.**

**Farwell for now!**


End file.
